


Kneel For Your Emperor

by Tish



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: BDSM, Cunnilingus, Dominance and Submission, Erotic Electrostimulation, F/M, Forced to Kneel, Restraints, Rough Sex, Stubble Burn, Submission as a Consequence for Losing a Contest, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-22 20:45:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14316822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tish/pseuds/Tish
Summary: A taste of freedom, a taste of captivity. A taste of fruit and the taste of a woman.





	Kneel For Your Emperor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Highlander_II](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/gifts).



 “Kneel.” The Emperor didn't bother to look over as she selected a particularly ripe and delicious looking Oraziod plum from the platter before her. She waved a finger over her shoulder and listened to the retreating footsteps of the guards and then soft hiss of the door closing.

Silence. She cherished the moment in the low light, then turned.

“You're not kneeling,” she said gently, but dangerously.

“I don't kneel,” Lorca replied evenly, his head titled slightly, one eye barely visible beneath the shadow across his brow.

Georgiou slowly brushed the plum across her chest as she considered his answer. “You are restrained in a very stylish collar and manacle ensemble, plus I have a delightful selection of torture instruments at my disposal, You will kneel, sooner or later.”

Lorca flexed his arms slightly, seeking a little relief from his aching muscles. “It's always dangerous to cuff a prisoner's hands behind their back. You can't see what weapon I might be holding.”

“If you can shoot me with your hands bound behind your back, I would be very impressed,” Georgiou raised the plum to her lips and kissed it.

“You'd be dead impressed. Or just dead,” Lorca shrugged, a little hampered by the manacles connected by a metal rod to the collar.

Georgiou laughed, then clicked a small buzzer in her hand. The collar glowed and sent a pulse of electricity through Lorca, making him stagger back slightly, hissing through his teeth.

“You're such a flirt, Gabriel,” Georgiou cooed, voice thick with amusement.

“Your idea of foreplay is terrible, Philippa,” Lorca wheezed.

“Well, it got your attention, in more ways than one,” Georgiou replied as she reached out to brush a finger over the bulge starting to grow in his pants.

Lorca's voice was gravelly as he stared back. “And how would you like my _attention_?”

“On its knees.” Georgiou grabbed Lorca's crotch and pulled him down, stepping nimbly aside to plant her boot heel into his back.

Lorca collapsed to his knees and tried to regain his balance, Georgiou's foot sliding around to prop him up. She rubbed it against his stomach and abdomen a few times, then down between his splayed legs.

Lorca stared at the floor, eyes losing focus slightly as he fought against his arousal. Georgiou pulled his head back and pressed the plum against his lips. “Lick it.”

Lorca slowly licked the fruit, eyes fixed on Georgiou's. The aroma filled his nostrils and he savored the sweet taste.

“Take a bite,” Georgiou gently encouraged, smiling as Lorca bit into the plum, deep purple-red pulp splitting out from the skin as he ate it. Georgiou traced a finger around his mouth as he ate, mopping up a small piece from his lips. She quickly ate the morsel and pushed her fingers through his hair.

“You've let your hair grow a little while you've been gone. You could do with a shave, too. You're becoming a wild animal,” Georgiou pushed a thumb under his chin, rubbing over the stubble. “It's a good thing I had you chained up just like an animal should. Who knows what terrible, evil things you are capable of doing if you weren't restrained?”

“Unlock them and find out,” Lorca whispered.

“I won't unchain you, but I _will_ find out,” Georgiou countered. She took a step around to stand in front of him and hitched a leg over his shoulder, then loosened her robe. It fell away from her with a soft swishing sound.

“Uniforms have changed since I've been away,” Lorca let his gaze roam over her naked body. “The minimalist look is an acquired taste.” 

“Then take a taste, Gabriel,” Georgiou leaned in closer, meeting Lorca as he leaned in. She bit her lip as his stubble brushed against her thigh, gasping a little as he nuzzled against her vulva, his breath hot against her skin. 

Lorca felt a muscle in Georgiou's thigh twitch as he slowly rubbed his face against it. He let his lips rest against her clitoris, then pushed his tongue into the folds of the hood. He listened to Georgiou's soft moan, an involuntary moment of vulnerability before she pushed forward. Lorca slid his tongue around, circling, diving in and out before taking a beat to push in again.

Georgiou's grip on his hair tightened as she held in her moans, not willing to yield so soon. She jerked a little when she felt Lorca's teeth scrape along her clit, instinctively hitting the agonizer button she still had in her other hand.

She felt the electric pulse as it tore along Lorca's collar, pain and orgasmic delight slamming into her in equal measure. Lorca's own cry of pain barely registered in her mind as she squeezed her leg around him, trapping him between her legs.

In a daze, Lorca bit down harder, following with a full tongue roll across the lips of her vulva. His tongue probed into her and he found himself toppling back as she lost her balance.

The manacles bit into him and his shoulder blades burned, but Georgiou gave him no respite as she climbed onto him and sat on his face. She held the agonizer button where he could see it and waited.

His eyes tracked from the button to her eyes and slowly moved his tongue inside her again.

Time stretched out as he ate her out. Tiny flicks of his lips sent shudders through Georgiou's body as they watched each other. 

Lorca blinked away the pain building up in his back, failing to swallow back a small cry as the metal rod pressed against his spine. Georgiou felt the sound against her and suddenly came again, her hand twitching against the agonizer button again. She toppled forward, one hand slamming against the floor next to Lorca's head as both their minds went black.

It felt like swimming through molasses as Georgiou regained her senses. She shifted a little as Lorca lay panting and gasping for air. Her limbs felt like they belonged to someone else as she slowly moved.

Her vision steadied enough to look at Lorca as he groaned. Finally he opened his eyes. “I wish you wouldn't keep doing that,” he muttered.

“Believe me, it was an accident,” Georgiou tried to sound appropriately apologetic, utterly failing to do so. “A very educational and entertaining accident, I must say.”

“I refuse to be your little teaching toy, Emperor,” Lorca growled in frustration.

“Look at yourself. You don't have much choice,” Georgiou retorted as she shakily stood up. She carefully nudged her boot between his legs and over the erection straining against his leather pants. “We should take care of that. I wonder if I have a small shock collar. Perhaps I could get the security chief to measure you for one? On second thoughts, I'm sure Landry already knows your measurements,” Georgiou's eyes crinkled up as she laughed.

“I'm sure she could whisper them to you next time she's kneeling for you, Philippa,” Lorca was too tired to fully laugh.

“Perhaps she could join us for your interrogation, next time I capture you?” Georgiou let the invitation hang in the air between them.

“I could escape, then capture you. I shall have my revenge,” Lorca answered with a small smile. “Emperor Landry has a nice ring to it, don't you think?”

“The late, lamented Gabriel Lorca also has a nice ring to it. Speaking of _rigor mortis_ ,” Georgiou examined the remote controller and found the setting she was looking for. 

Settling down by Lorca's side again, she smoothed a hand over his leather-clad erection and carefully moved the controller over his pants, an electric sizzle filling the air as she laser cut them away from his body. 

Lorca held his breath, not daring to move as she quickly worked. He felt a moment of relief as his cock was freed, then groaned as Georgiou planted herself on top of him, squashing his cock against his body again.

She rubbed herself against him, the friction between them just on the line between pleasure and pain. She squeezed her legs together and savored Lorca's soft cry. Sitting up slightly, she slid a hand between her legs and felt the length of his shaft up to the tip, now dripping with pre-cum.

Moving back a little, she let Lorca's cock spring upright and plunged down, enveloping it in the depths of her cunt. She rocked back and forth, laughing cruelly as Lorca yelped in pain. “Is that all you can stand?” 

“I can take anything you throw at me,” Lorca moaned defiantly, lifting his torso a little as she pulled herself up his entire shaft and down again. “Fuck, that's good.”

“Aren't you afraid I'll break it?” Georgiou teased, slowing down as she raised her hips again.

“Y-you break it, you b-bought it,” Lorca stammered, semi-deliriously.

“You're worth twice the price, Gabriel,” Georgiou replied, poised in mid-air above him, before slowly sliding down again.

Changing position slightly, Georgiou pushed forward and felt Lorca's cock deep inside her, filling her up. She squeezed her pelvic muscles and Lorca came with a snarling yell. She rocked back and forwards with increasing speed as Lorca's hip thrusts matched her pace.

All too soon, her orgasm tore through her and she slowed, one hand steadying herself as she moved on top of Lorca. Finally, she stopped and kept herself clenched around his cock as he softened inside her.

She splayed herself out along his body and nuzzled her face against his, her scent soaked into his stubble. She planted kisses on him, tasting echoes of herself.

 

They lay in silence for a moment, bodies hot and exhausted, hearts pounding, minds at rest.

Georgiou slowly roused herself, climbing off him and sitting by his side. “In a moment of weakness I could remove your restraints and you could overpower me, making good your escape. I know you'll be here kneeling before me soon enough,” Georgiou carefully clicked another button on the agonizer, and the restraints unlocked.

Lorca shrugged off the manacles and gingerly removed the collar, then sat up and slowly stood, his cock twitching slightly as he stared down at her.

“I don't kneel,” he replied evenly, a hint of a smile ghosting across his face.

 

 


End file.
